Wreck It Ralph (episode)
Sonic For Hire: Wreck It Ralph is the sixth episode of the seventh season of the Sonic For Hire series and is the eighty-fourth episode overall. In this episode, Sonic and co. visit Wreck It Ralph to try and find a clue. Every episode after this one features a brief advertisement before the Machinima logo. Plot Sonic questions why exactly the guys are still in the sewer, since everything down there is poo. Tails tells him that he wanted answers, so that's where there going. Sonic tells Tails that he wants a lot of things, including a robot butler, a fried chicken sandwich with chicken for bread, world peace, world domination, chocolate and peanut butter Fig Newtons, and an orgy with the US Women's Olympic Volleyball Team. Tails asks what his point his, prompting Sonic to admit that the point is that he's lazy and changes a mind a lot, and now wants to go and take a nap. Eggman, on the other hand, wants to go home and eat 30 of the sandwiches Sonic mentioned. Jim mentions to Tails that it would help if he would just tell everyone where they're going. Tails tells everyone that they're going to meet someone "who's had some experience with fucking up video games." As the guys run off, Eggman becomes disappointed with the fate of the chicken sandwich thing, and moves onto plan B... dragging the corpse of the Michelangelo dolphin. Soon, the guys arrive in Fix-It Felix, ''near the apartments of Niceland. Sonic's mood dampens immediately upon seeing where they are. Jim asks why Sonic is upset, mentioning that everyone loves Wreck It Ralph. Tails mentions that Ralph and Sonic had a little falling out in the past. Sonic claims it not to be that way. He remembers that when he was broke, Ralph refused to let him live in his game, despite letting Q*bert and numerous other nobodies live there. Eggman assures Sonic that Ralph didn't mean it, since he's a great guy who always gets cake. After being sidetracked by cake, Tails tells Sonic to suck it up, since the only way they can solve their problem is with Ralph's help. Ralph then bursts through the wall, asking the guys what's up. Sonic chides him for trying a nice guy act on him. Tails tells Ralph to ignore Sonic, then explains all the weirdness that's been going on since the universe was restarted. Upon hearing that they think something "bigger" out there is fucking with them, Ralph deduces that they must be talking about "The Great and Powerful Creator of all Video Games", an unseen entity that sees, creates, and controls everything. Sonic is appalled that NOW Ralph wants to help, asking where he was before. When Ralph asks what his problem is, Sonic tells him that he wouldn't let him crash in his game, and demands to know why. Ralph pounds him into the ground, and mentions that he fucked his sister, Wreck It Roseanne, who is seen pounding a pile of bricks. Sonic awkwardly remembers and says hello to Roseanne, who slyly waves back. Tails, getting the conversation back on track, asks where they can find this "Creator". Ralph mentions that to find the Creator, one must go on a quest to search for clues. And this quest in particular, starts with a mysterious riddle. Jim compares the situation to ''The Amazing Race, despite him being a Road Rules ''guy himself, a show that no one else has heard of. Eggman asks Ralph to recite the first clue, which he does: '"What was once dark and shifty/Wearing of golden flame/Is now worn yet shiny/And so fucking lame."' Eggman immediately guesses ''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button, but Tails thinks out the clue better. Upon discovering the answer, the fox calls for Sonic... only to discover him butt-fucking Roseanne. He and the guys awkwardly see themselves out. Character Appearances *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Dr. Eggman *Earthworm Jim *Wreck It Ralph (debut) *Wreck It Roseanne (debut) Transcript Click here to see the transcript. Video To be uploaded. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Character Introduction